


Testing, 1, 2, 3...

by Lori Lane (LoriLane)



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Manticore, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriLane/pseuds/Lori%20Lane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a test. Of course it was. Everything was always a test. Either you pass or you fail... and 494 was tired of failing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testing, 1, 2, 3...

This was a test. Of course it was. Everything was always a test. Either you pass or you fail... and 494 was tired of failing.

The mission was simple, retrieve the red backpack and return it to his handler. 494 would have been insulted by the artlessness of the task if it wasn't for one tiny detail. 494 wasn't in the compound. 494 was in Colorado. He knew that the differences were minimal. Colorado was also a cold climate with mountains. If he closed his eyes, it almost sounded the same. Almost. There was an absence of gun fire, barking orders, and there were more animals. Even in the deepest parts of the woods in the Wyoming compound, he could always hear echos of what was happening in the training yards. Here, he could hear a chopper in the distance, a few men talking on radios, and rustling in tree tops. That would be the snipers in case 494 decides to go rogue on his first official mission. 494 has no plans for disobedience. He learned what happened when you don't follow orders, and that wasn't even HIS mistake. It was Ben. Always Ben. His own personal boogie man.

Finding the backpack was easy. Manticore never intended it to be difficult. The difficult part was coming back home. Choosing to return. That was the test.

494 was tired of failing. He was no Ben. He wouldn't run.


End file.
